Love Comes First
by Delaney97
Summary: Kaoru, like his brother, had always seen the world as "us and them", but when the two met Haruhi, that view changed. When the new year began, it brought a new hostess along with it. Kaoru falls for this new hostess and she feels the same. However, Hikaru is not happy that Kaoru chose the girl over him. I do not own the hosts or Haruhi! I only own the hostesses.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Melinda Matthew

The golden sun was beating down on the back of Melinda's neck. She was running across Ouran's campus towards Music Room 3. She was hoping that this "host club" was everything that Laney, Lynn, and Amy held it out to be. Melinda had switched schools so she could be with her friends. Even though Laney already graduated and waiting to graduate from college before she and Mori started planning their wedding.

When she finally reached the door to Music Room 3, she was laid out on the floor. It took her several minutes to catch her breath. She stood and brushed off her yellow dress, which was altered to the breaking point. She had made the same deal with the principal as Laney, Lynn, and Amy. Melinda and her sister had stayed up several nights altering the dresses to be different styles.

The one for today was long sleeved, without the frilly cuffs, smooth, tight-fitted, and came up to her mid-thigh. She'd stolen Laney's idea and got knee-high, black, lace-up boots and paired them with her white, striped, thigh-high socks. Melinda wasn't gonna hold back. She was hot. Especially with her curly, jet black hair twisted into a wispy, elegant side-bun.

She stood tall with her confidence and opened the doors. She was immediately greeted by wide, wondering eyes. Lynn and Amy ran over to welcome her happily. Melinda smiled at a blonde named Tamaki Suoh. The rest of the host club introduced themselves cheerily.

She met Kyoya Ootori. Haruhi Fujioka. The twins were…interesting.

Hikaru kept giving her up-downs with a stupid grin on his face. But Kaoru was different. The soft way his golden eyes looked at her was striking. His pleasant smile shined and beamed at her. She couldn't help but smile back.

When they all walked to a table set for six to discuss the new hostess matters, Kaoru stayed right beside her. She could _feel_ his golden eyes on her as she spoke with Kyoya.

Of course, Kyoya asked her how she would describe her personality, and she replied, "I'm a hopeless romantic. I'm fairly goofy but I can be very serious a good bit and I'm very creative. I love art."

"Very well," Kyoya said with a satisfied smile. "You are our new funny, romantic hostess."

Tamaki stood up and said, "Now, everyone. I want you all to her with open arms. She is, after all, a fellow hostess." He winked at her before calling the meeting to an end.

When Melinda stood up from the table, she somehow managed to slip and begin falling and crashing down. She was ready for her head to collide with the table. She closed her eyes and prepared herself. Before her body hit the floor and table, though, a warm, strong arm was wrapped around her waist. Melinda looked up to see who her savior was.

_Kaoru Hitachiin_.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Kaoru Hitachiin

The world had stopped turning. She was in his arms. Her thin, hour-glass waist was warm and solid in his grasp. Her breath was tingling on the skin on his face. Her wide, vivid green eyes were staring deeply into his golden ones. Her thin, ivory fingers were clutching his blue blazer tightly.

Kaoru didn't want to let go. Ever. He'd felt an attachment to her as soon as he laid eyes on her. Now, he knew he wouldn't be able to function properly without her.

She bit her berry colored lips. They were so attractive. They were full with a very prominent cupid's bow. He couldn't look away from them. The idea of how they would feel pressed against his own was intoxicating.

Come to think of it. Everything about her was intoxicating. Her sweet floral smell. The way she nervously bit her lip. How she sat with her legs crossed. The way her thick, dark lashes fanned out across the tops of her cheek bones when looked down.

"Ahem. Kaoru. We should be heading home."

Kaoru looked over at his identical brother. He reluctantly let go of his beauty and took a step back. She straightened the hem of her dress and tugged at her thigh-high socks.

She looked up at him. "Thanks for saving me from a concussion. I'm sorry I'm so clumsy. I have two left feet, I swear." She held out her left foot and wiggled it.

He smiled sheepishly at her. "It's no problem."

Hikaru and Kaoru said their goodbyes to everyone and left Music Room 3. The car was waiting for them outside. They climbed in and enjoyed the comfortable seats.

"So," Hikaru began. "What's up with that Melinda chick?"

Kaoru looked up. "What do you mean what's up with her?"

Hikaru gave him a knowing look. "You know what I mean. She's hot, yeah, but you seemed very…taken…with her."

Kaoru knew where this was going. "She's just really, really, _really_ pretty is all."

Hikaru raised an eyebrow at his brother. "Hmm… Alright. So if it's okay with you, I'd like to claim her."

Kaoru nearly crapped himself. "I'd rather you didn't."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I'm in love with her! Alright?!" Kaoru was wishing he could grab the words in midair and pull them back before they reached Hikaru's ears.

Hikaru scoffed. "You just met her."

"But I know I can imagine myself with her forever." It was the truth. Kaoru felt like he was on a high and she was the drug.

"Hmm…" Hikaru looked away from Kaoru; irritated.

"Hikaru?" He grunted. "What's wrong?"

He looked back to Kaoru and said, "You remember how we couldn't trust anyone before Tamaki and the host club?" Kaoru nodded. "Well, this Melinda has stolen you from me in a matter of forty-five minutes. How can we trust someone who attracts people like that into her web of prey?"

Kaoru was stunned. "What are you saying?"

Hikaru glared at him. "I'm saying I don't approve of her."

Kaoru snapped. "You didn't mind when we both liked Haruhi!"

Hikaru lashed back. "That was different and you know it! She knew us! This-This-This _harlot_ doesn't even know how to tell us apart!"

"_Harlot_?! So now she's a prostitute?!" Kaoru was fuming. "You said you thought she was hot earlier!"

"That was just to get you to fess up! I'm just trying to protect you here because I'm the older brother! That's what we do!" Hikaru's voice was loud and venomous.

"Maybe I don't want your protection!" Kaoru made sure to spit venom right back in Hikaru's face.

"Fine! I'm not gonna help you! But don't come crying to me when she dumps like the untrustworthy skank she is!"

Kaoru had had enough. The car came to a stop in the garage at their house several seconds later. Kaoru got out quickly, as did Hikaru. This had gone too far.

Kaoru kept his voice even as he spoke. "I understand where you're coming at, but if it were you, I'd let you do it. Not only would I let you go through with dating her, I would stand by your side the whole time. And to think that I thought you would do the same."

Kaoru stomped out of the garage and left Hikaru standing there. Alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Melinda Matthew

The morning sun was shining through the window into Melinda's room. She was putting on another version of her yellow dress. The one she wore yesterday was her favorite but the others were made to fit well.

This dress was tight-fitted too, but the sleeves were cut off to make wide straps. The back of the dress didn't start till the bottom of her shoulder blades, spanned into a wide strip, and then there was a cut out that went down to the small of her back. The hem only went to her mid-thigh, which worked perfectly with her white, polka dot, thigh-high socks. She laced up her knee-high, black boots and pulled her long black braid to the side. She looked hot again.

She grabbed her satchel purse, which had a big panda face printed on it, and slung it over her head. Realizing she was late, Melinda ran out the door. She smiled at her beautiful, black camaro sitting in the drive way waiting for her. She sped off towards Ouran Academy in a flash.

Her mind was so groggy that morning. There was only one thing she could properly about. Well, there was only one _person_ she could picture clearly; his eyes softly staring at her, their golden hue transfixing her, his strange ginger hair glistening in the sunlight, his ivory fingers gently tracing her face…

She shook her head.

_Let's not get ahead of our self here_, she thought to herself.

She looked over to see some idiot staring at her. She rolled down her window and yelled, "What?! You've never seen a seventeen year old girl daydreaming about a hot ginger?!"

The man shook his head and went on walking his dog. Melinda rolled her window up and stomped on the gas when the light turned green. She was fuming.

_Idiot. You don't just blatantly stare at people!_

Melinda just sat there for a second. Then she thought about what she said. Within seconds she was screaming with laughter. She finally recovered just as she parked her car.

She ran to homeroom and passed the day by uneventfully. The best part of it was lunch, which was when Melinda told Lynn and Amy about her "Kaoru-crush" and the incident with the man walking his dog. Lynn fell onto the floor laughing so hard she was silent, and Amy was gripping the table to keep from falling like Lynn.

Now was the time for Melinda to be a hostess. She received about eight guys. They were all cute. Not as cute as a certain ginger, though…

Speaking of which. Where was he?

_There._

He was on the other side of the room. There was a huge horde of girls around him and Hikaru. Something wasn't right, though. Hikaru seemed upset. _At Kaoru?_

Then he caught her stare. The look he gave her could have set an entire village on fire. She was waiting for her body to explode. Hikaru looked as though he were plotting ways to kill Melinda. She was actually frightened.

She finally managed to pull her eyes away and looked to Kaoru. He was giving her a look of complete adoration. She smiled at him and he returned the favor.

Melinda turned back to her clients. She continued her chat with them with only half of her mind in it. The other half was thinking about Kaoru.

Wait a second.

How were you supposed to know which one was which? The only way Melinda could tell was by the way they looked at her. She'd already memorized Kaoru's look of affection. And now, she knew Hikaru's look of pure ice. They were so similar in appearance, but so different in personality.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Kaoru Hitachiin

The next day, Kaoru was going to talk to her. He had to. Especially now that stupid Hikaru was giving her death glares.

Kaoru sighed.

He hated fighting with Hikaru. But he was being unreasonable. Kaoru knew Hikaru could like Melinda if he gave her a chance. However, Kaoru wasn't sure he could convince Hikaru to give her one.

_Whatever_, Kaoru thought to himself, _Hikaru will start missing me sometime_.

When Kaoru walked in Music Room 3, he saw her. She was talking to Kyoya. She was wearing a tight, long-sleeved, yellow dress. However, only one arm had the sleeve, the other arm was bare, creating a one shoulder effect. Today she wasn't wearing her boots. She was sporting black heels.

Kaoru couldn't look away. The way her curly, black hair was swept to the side was just so…sexy.

He brought himself back to reality and waited for Melinda and Kyoya to finish their discussion. Kaoru walked over and glanced at Kyoya's clipboard. Kaoru's excitement peaked.

Plans for a Halloween party.

Perfection.

"So, Melinda? Are you helping Kyoya with the party planning?"

She looked over at Kaoru and nearly fell backwards. "Umm…Yeah! Kyoya needed help with the theme and décor."

Kaoru smiled at her. "Have you decided on a theme?"

Melinda smiled back; clearly happy Kaoru was so interested in her plans. "Mm-hmm! We decided on a Black Masquerade." She smiled brightly.

Kaoru couldn't believe how well these things were going. Everything could easily fall into place for them to go to the Masquerade together. "That's an awesome idea." She beamed at him. "Tell me about your ideas for decoration."

She took a deep breath and rambled on about black and white decorations. Kaoru couldn't help from laughing at her excited eyes and voice. After their conversation about decorations, Kaoru and Melinda sat on one of the pink couches and began talking of other things. They had many things in common. So much that Kaoru fell even harder for her.

_I hope she feels the same_, Kaoru thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Melinda Matthew

Melinda was getting ready for her date with Kaoru. She'd invited him to eat sushi with her. She was smiling. Not only was she smiling but she was beaming.

A date! With Kaoru!

Breath you hyper idiot, Melinda warned herself. You can't be this way when he gets here.

She laced up her boots, zipped up her gray hooded jacket, and began feeling her legs go numb from her extremely tight skinny jeans. She applied a skin tone lipstick, smeared some charcoal grey eye shadow on, and brushed out her hair. She nearly jumped out of her skin when someone knocked on the door to her room.

"Come in!" Melinda yelled as she finished making her final preparations.

Her maid came in. " A Mister Kaoru Hitachiin is waiting for you in the parlor."

"Tell him I'll be right there!" Melinda yelled. "Stupid iPhone! How did you manage to get yourself stuffed under the bed?!"

After a few minutes, Melinda was sliding down the banister of the grand staircase and flew into the parlor. There he was. He was just sitting on the couch casually, as though he belonged there. He smiled at Melinda as she looked him over.

He was wearing a yellow hooded sweat-shirt with a black shirt underneath. He wore fitted jeans and brown leather shoes. Melinda smiled back at him.

They left soon after that in her camaro because his chauffeur just dropped him off. She plugged her phone up to the radio, handed it to Kaoru, and said, "Find some music you like."

He sheepishly took the phone and began scrolling through her music. Apparently, he didn't know what to pick so he just put it on shuffle on Melinda's "Favorites" playlist. She laughed when "You're Gonna Go Far, Kid" by The Offspring came on. It wasn't the clean version either…

Melinda hit skip and cranked the volume down. "So, Kaoru. What kind of sushi do you like?"

He seemed to relax a little. "I like spicy tuna rolls and California rolls. What about you?"

"California rolls and crunch rolls."

They didn't say too much after that. It had just started to rain when Melinda parked. While she gathered up her phone and purse, Kaoru leaned over to her and got very close to her face. Melinda held her breath; hoping for a kiss. He just swept her hair over to the side and pulled her hood up. He put his own hood on and got out. Melinda followed and they went in the sushi bar together.

They talked a bit more when they sat down; only to find out they had even more in common. They talked for another two and half hours. When the date had lasted almost three hours, Melinda decided to mention it was getting late. Kaoru agreed and helped her up from the table. He kept hold of the hand he'd grabbed when he helped her up, and even walked to the driver's side of her car, opened the door, and helped her in.

He got in the passenger side and Melinda looked at him. He was unbelievable. He was too perfect. He was sweet funny and adorable. But Melinda was a bit frightened to let him get closer. She'd met guys like this. They were too good to be true, and she let them get closer. Then, they dropped the act and hurt her when they showed their true selves.

"What are you thinking about?" Kaoru asked and leaned over to wipe a tear away.

She shook her head and wiped her face off with her sleeve. "Nothing."

The drive home was silent. Melinda was embarrassed. Kaoru was more than likely uncomfortable. The date was ruined. All because of Melinda.

When they pulled up the driveway, Kaoru's car was already waiting. Kaoru got out first and hurried over to Melinda's side to help her out. He walked her to the door and looked intently into her vibrant green eyes.

"It was really nice to talk to you," He said reassuringly.

Melinda gave a half-smile. "Same here."

He grabbed both of her hands and kissed her forehead. His golden eyes melted every barrier that she had ever built up. He smiled and, with one last squeeze of her hand, walked to his car.

Melinda stood on the porch until the red taillights disappeared from view. She practically skipped upstairs and into her room. When she got there, she ripped off her boots and jacket and plopped down on her bed. She looked up at her alarm clock and saw it was midnight.

She sighed.

Melinda stood up, sat down on the stool at her easel, and grabbed a brush from her wide selection. She squeezed out the paint she'd picked onto her pallet. She stared at the colors and tried to decide which on to start with.

Gold, orange, or yellow?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Kaoru Hitachiin

Throughout the entire weekend was haunted by pair of vibrant green eyes. Thick lashes framed them perfectly too. Her eyes were followed by her full lips, which curled around perfect, white teeth to make a beautiful smile. Next was her long, curly, jet black hair, which framed her soft, delicate features.

Kaoru always had to stop himself when he got to her figure. It was so thin. Her waist was the perfect hour-glass shape. Her legs were long and elegant, as were her fingers. Kaoru usually stopped when he thought about how her legs looked in the dresses she wore to school.

He shook his head. _Keep yourself under control_, he thought to himself. _You'll see her before too long_.

Kaoru was sitting on one of the oink couches in Music Room 3, when Melinda came in. She looked amazing, as always. She was wearing a long-sleeved, v-neck, yellow dress that was the same length as the others. She looked adorable with her white stockings that had little bows embroidered on them and her favorite boots. Her black hair was covered up slightly by a black beanie and her long, elegant neck had a black scarf wrapped around it.

Kaoru understood why she dressed warmer today. There were thunderstorms rolling in were bringing a chill with them.

Melinda came over and sat down next to him. She leaned back into the couch and let out a long, tired breath. Kaoru chuckled as she closed her eyes and let out fake snores.

"Ugh! Why can't school wait until 11 to start?!" She groaned.

Kaoru laughed. "Because we wouldn't get much done if it started that late."

She looked at him. "Meh."

Kaoru chuckled and leaned back into the couch with her. He grabbed her hand and waited for a reaction from her. She just smiled and wiggled her fingers in between his. She just stared at their entwined fingers after that.

"So," Kaoru said nervously. "When is our next date?"

Melinda looked over at him. "I don't know, whenever you plan it. I planned the last one. So it's your turn." She grinned and turned back to looking at their hands.

Kaoru looked away from Melinda when Tamaki called his name. Kaoru reluctantly got up and let go of Melinda's hand. When he got to the table Tamaki and Kyoya were sitting at, he saw a bunch of papers with costume ideas for the host club. Kaoru knew immediately that they wanted him to discuss the plans with them and ask his mother to make them.

Kaoru gave Melinda the one minute sign and began talking with Tamaki.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Melinda Matthew

Melinda was staring at the arch of Kaoru's shoulders when Hikaru plopped down on the couch where Kaoru was seconds before. Melinda looked away; disgusted.

"Hey, Melinda-a-a," he sang out the last syllable of her name as his breath blew onto her face.

"Hi."

"What are you doing?" He looked at her, sincere.

"Umm…sitting…" This was a waste of her time.

"Well…DUH! I meant what are you doing with Kaoru…"

Melinda looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm asking you why you're with him."

"Excuse me?" Did she just hear him right?

"He's not as good a guy as you think. He usually acts this way when he wants a hookup." Hikaru looked at her with concern in his eyes.

"Oh really?" _Okay, fine, I'll play along_, Melinda thought to herself.

"Yes, the last girl had to transfer schools after he dumped her." She raised an eyebrow. "I thought if I frightened you I would scare you away and you wouldn't want anything to do with Kaoru."

"Uh-huh?"

"Yeah, I mean, I knew he wasn't serious about you." He was staring at her.

"How so?" _Where is this going?! Hikaru has to be lying_, Melinda screamed in her head.

"Well, he usually goes for the more refined girls when he's serious. The last girl he hooked up with was a lot like you. He did the same things with her. He acted all sweet and cute, but after he got his fill of her, he dumped her. And when he did that he was telling her he couldn't date a skank and he wouldn't have everyone talking about how he was with the school trash." Hikaru looked away, casual. "I have a feeling that's what he thinks of you."

Melinda couldn't take anymore after that. She jumped up from the couch and ran out the door. She kept running after that. Rain was pouring down onto her and she could her someone else's feet splashing through the puddles. It was probably Hikaru following her to insult her some more.

She ran into the gardens on the campus and hid in the gazebo. Her breathing was short, fast, and ragged. Tears were streaking down her face and mixing with the rain water already there. She heard footsteps behind her. She spun around.

_Hikaru_.

She strode up to him and started smashing her fists into his chest. Tears were pouring out of her eyes now. "YOU SELF-CONCEITED, SPOILED, RUDE…" she trailed off as she continued to hit him. She had never been so hurt and angry.

He was yelling her name and telling her to stop. Then he grabbed her wrists and forced her to look into his eyes.

"Melinda! It's me! Kaoru!"

She stopped struggling against him and stopped yelling at him. She looked into his eyes, at his hair, his hands on her wrists…

"Kaoru," she whispered, barely audible above the rain. He pulled her into him so that her arms were between them and her face was pressed into his chest. She sobbed into his already soaked shirt as he patted the back of her head with one hand, rubbed her back with the other, and rested his chin on the crown of her head.

"Don't worry," he whispered soothingly, "I won't let anyone hurt you ever again."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Kaoru Hitachiin

He stayed with Melinda for another hour and a half. He remembered how she felt in his arms. He remembered how small her wrists felt in his grasp. And, most of all, he remembered how her tears felt warm as they soaked into his cold, wet shirt.

They both left after that. Neither felt like dealing with the host club. Now, Melinda was driving Kaoru home. They were silent. The only thing they did was hold hands.

Melinda pulled up his driveway and set her iPhone to give her directions home from his house. She sat her phone down and looked at Kaoru. He smiled and stroked a tear away. She shook her head looked out the window. Kaoru could tell she was battling something in her mind.

"What are you thinking about?" He tucked a band of hair behind her ear.

She turned to him and bit her lip, and fought her oncoming tears. "You and me," she scoffed.

Kaoru gave her a puzzled look. "What about you and me?"

She looked out the windshield. "Why are you with me?"

He gave her a look of surprise, but kept his voice even. "_Why am I with you?_" She nodded. "Melinda." He pulled her closer, leaned over the console, and placed their foreheads together. "Is this about something Hikaru said?" She nodded again. "Don't listen to him. He's just jealous that I like you more than I like him." He lifted their entwined hands up and kissed the back of her hand. "Just don't worry about him."

She pulled away and looked into his eyes. "But are you happy with me?"

Kaoru sighed, put both hands on each side of her face, and kissed her forehead. Then he wrapped his arms around her, placed his chin on the crown of her head, and whispered, "I've never been happier."

Three days passed since Hikaru hurt Melinda. Now, Kaoru was sitting on a couch in Music Room 3 and Melinda had her head in his lap. Kaoru stroked her hair as he read "A Midsummer Night's Dream" to her.

He could feel her green eyes on him. He could feel her watching him read. Finally, after an hour, Kaoru put the book down and grabbed her hand.

"What's your favorite quote from this story?" Her voice was small and quiet.

"Hmm… Well, Lysander says it to Hermia when he's telling her that love isn't easy. He says: 'The course of true love never did run smooth'."

"Why do you like that one?" She looked at him with her big, green eyes.

"Because it's true."

Kaoru leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead. She smiled and pulled their entwined hands close to her face. She kissed the back of his hand and laid their mass of fingers on her stomach.

As they lay there on the pink couch, Kaoru wondered why no one ever noticed them. Then he thought back to Laney's new book that she based on her and Mori's experience. They had done exactly what Kaoru and Melinda were doing, but no one saw them. Kaoru vaguely remembered something crossing his mind when he saw Laney and Mori together. Now, he was wondering where Hunny was in all of their meetings in the club room. Kaoru guessed he was taking his afternoon nap…

"So am I gonna get a dance with you at the Black Masquerade?" Melinda broke his thoughts.

"If you can fight those crazy girls off me and fight Tamaki off us for dancing together." Kaoru smiled.

Melinda pulled herself up so that she was sitting in his lap, wrapped her arms around his ribs, laid her cheek on his chest, and whispered, "They'll never be able to keep us apart. We're both too stubborn."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Melinda Matthew

It had been a week since Hikaru said those things to Melinda. Now, Kaoru was holding her hand as they rode in the Hitachiin car to Hikaru and Kaoru's house. Melinda adjusted the laces on her tan, wedge-heeled, ankle boots. She tugged at the hem of her denim shorts and teal, long-sleeved shirt.

The car stopped in front of an elegant mansion. Melinda was suddenly glad her father worked so hard. At least her house compared to the Hitachiin's!

Melinda sighed.

Kaoru got out of the car first, turned around, and offered his hand to Melinda. She stuck out a long, charcoal-grey stocking-covered leg out and slid out of the car. He slipped an arm around her waist, pulled her into his chest, and guided her up to the large, grand front door.

When Kaoru opened the door and Melinda saw what was inside, only four words came to her mind. It was elegant, grand, beautiful, and…_expensive_. She walked in with her mouth open. This was _far_ better than her house.

Kaoru took her hand and led her farther into the foyer. Melinda nearly fainted when a stunning woman descended from the sweeping staircase. Melinda knew right away that was Mrs. Hitachiin. Her spiky, ginger hair was an amazing pixie-cut. She wore a tight-fitted, champagne dress that had a black lace overlay. She easily stood taller than Melinda in her red heels.

"Hikaru! This must be your lovely girl!" The woman's golden eyes looked Melinda over and her red lips curled up into a beautiful smile.

"Mom! I'm Kaoru!" He gave her an exasperated look.

"I was kidding! You know I can tell you two apart!" Mrs. Hitachiin turned back to Melinda. "Anyway, I'm Kaoru and Hikaru's mother, Yuzuha Hitachiin. And you are Melinda, right?" The two women shook hands.

"Yes, I am," Melinda replied shyly. "You have a beautiful home, Mrs. Hitachiin."

She held up her index finger. "Call me Yuzuha."

Melinda held onto Kaoru for dear life.

"Now, spin around. Let me have a look at you." When Melinda was facing her again, Mrs. Yuzuha was smiling. "You are just beautiful! And you have a great sense in fashion!"

The trio was smiling and laughing as they made their way into the dining room for lunch.

Mrs. Yuzuha was very sociable with Melinda and Kaoru seemed slightly relieved to know that his mother and girlfriend got along very well. He even helped the maid take the dishes from lunch into the kitchen to give Mrs. Yuzuha and Melinda some private time to talk.

Mrs. Yuzuha got up and went to the bathroom soon after that; leaving Melinda alone in the dining room. She was thrilled about it. She could see right into the kitchen and the back of Kaoru. Melinda felt so lucky to have him.

She admired the way his golden scarf complimented his hair. She stared at how the arch of his shoulders looked under his autumn orange sweater. She also gawked at how great his legs and butt looked in his fitted jeans.

Kaoru came back, helped her up from her chair, and said, "Do you want to go for a walk?"

Melinda nodded eagerly and let him lead her to the arched back door.

When they stepped out, a cool breeze greeted them with orange, yellow, and red leaves. Melinda was amazed by the garden with its autumn colored leaves, exquisite fountains, and bright and beautiful flowers. She could see Kaoru out of the corner of her eye. He was smiling at her amazement.

He led her further into the garden, found an ornate bench, and sat down. He patted the spot next to him and for Melinda to sit down. She did and placed her head in his lap.

He chuckled and began stroking her hair. She grabbed his other hand and laid their entwined hands on her stomach. They just sat like that and enjoyed the feel and comfort of having each other.

The beautiful moments were ended when Mrs. Yuzuha came out into the gardens looking for Kaoru.

She stopped in front of Melinda and Kaoru and said, "Hikaru would like a word." They knew she meant he wanted to see Kaoru because she never turned her look of concern away from him.

After Kaoru went inside and Melinda had repositioned herself, Mrs. Yuzuha sat down where Kaoru had just been moments ago. She settled herself and finally gave Melinda that look of concern.

"You've caused quite a ruckus between Hikaru and Kaoru." Her voice was sweet, honest, and stern all at once.

Melinda sighed. "I know."

Mrs. Yuzuha stared up at the mansion. "Oh look, Kaoru has already made his way up there."

Melinda looked up. They could see right into a window on what looked like a landing on the second floor. Hikaru and Kaoru were facing each other on the landing. They were yelling.

"Those boys," Mrs. Yuzuha sighed and shook her head. "I know why Hikaru is acting that way." She looked at Melinda. "Do you?"

Melinda sat there for second. Actually, she didn't know why. She just figured the fight went deep into their brotherly relationship. She shook her head.

"Hikaru is upset and hurt that Kaoru has found someone to love." Melinda shrank back at the word love. "He wishes to have someone too. Hikaru is also upset that while he sits and feels bad for himself, Kaoru isn't comforting him. He's upset that his brother isn't helping him through it, and that he is choosing you over him."

Melinda sat and thought. Then, she stood up and began running to the house.

She knew how to fix this.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Kaoru Hitachiin

"I can't believe you!" Hikaru's voice echoed throughout the house. "You're replacing me with her!"

"Well, from the way you've been acting recently, she's obviously the better choice!" Kaoru made sure his voice was just as venomous as Hikaru's, even though it was a higher pitch.

"She is nothing but a trashy skank! I'll bet you money that she's gonna do everything in her power to get you in bed, and then she's gonna dump you!"

"You are so immature! You know she's not like that! You just want to throw a hissy fit because I have a hot girlfriend and you don't!"

Hikaru's eyes were blazing. He grabbed a vase off an end table and threw it with all his might at Kaoru's head.

The moment the vase left Hikaru's hand, everything slowed down. Kaoru knew he didn't have time to move and he was utterly surprised. The vase was inches from colliding with Kaoru's face.

Centimeters.

Millimeters.

But, just before it hit and shattered on Kaoru's head, Melinda tackled him they fell in a heap to the floor.

Melinda rolled off of him and stood; facing Hikaru.

"Well, if isn't the skank herself?!" His voice screeched across the room.

Melinda kept a soft, sympathetic look. "Hikaru, it doesn't have to be this way."

"It wouldn't be if you left my brother alone!" He yelled with such hatred in his voice.

Melinda winced. "I know what you're feeling. I understand what's going through your mind."

"So now you think you can fix it?!"

"No. I can't, but _you_ can." She walked a little closer. "Hikaru, I know that you're upset that Kaoru has found someone and you haven't. I know that you feel all alone and you want your brother to be there for you."

Hikaru's blazing eyes were shining with tears. "If being in love makes you brainwashed and doesn't allow you to help your own brother, then I don't want it!" Hikaru turned and ran into the hallway maze of doors. He opened the one to his bedroom and slammed it shut behind him.

Melinda sighed and walked over to Kaoru, whom remained splayed out on the floor and watched with his mouth open.

"Sorry I tackled you. I just didn't think you would appreciate it if I told you I could've saved you from having a vase smash you in the head." She smiled sheepishly. She took his hand and helped him up. She gave him a content smile and began leading him downstairs.

Instead of settling with that, Kaoru swept her up in his arms and spun her around. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Kaoru noticed something. Her arms fit perfectly around his neck. His left arm fit perfectly in the bend of her knees. And his right arm fit perfectly around her back. He kissed her forehead and she nestled further into his chest.

Weeks had passed since Melinda's confrontation with Hikaru. Now, Kaoru was waiting for Melinda to arrive at the Black Masquerade.

The event itself sparkled and dazzled. All the hosts and gentlemen wore sleek, black suits and eloquent masks. Then the hostesses and girls wore beautiful, black and white dresses and exquisite masks.

Kaoru was adjusting his black and gold mask when his shoulder was tapped lightly. He spun around to see who it was.

There Melinda stood.

She looked beautiful in a long clingy, black dress. It went to the floor but her red pumps peeped out from underneath. Her thin arms were covered by the long sleeves and her pale, creamy skin looked beautiful and flawless with the harsh black. Her long, curly, jet black hair was swept to the side and her full lips were a bright red. Also, Kaoru's favorite part, her smoldering green eyes were framed by an intricate black and silver mask.

"Wow." His reaction made her smile.

"I know! I love it! Ooh! Look at the back!" She turned around and Kaoru almost died from how amazing she looked. The back dipped very low and exposed a l_ot_ of skin.

"I have to get my dance if you look like that." He grabbed her hand and pulled her out to the dance floor.

The scene was beautiful.

Lights twinkled everywhere. "Boats & Birds" by Gregory & The Hawk played in the background. Kaoru and Melinda were dancing gracefully, except for the occasional toe-squishing accidents. Sparkling black and white confetti rained down and made it seem like Kaoru and Melinda were dancing in the middle of the night sky.

When the song ended, Kaoru and Melinda slipped out, unnoticed. Once outside, Kaoru took her hands in his and looked into her eyes.

"Kaoru?" She asked softly.

"Yes?"

She took a deep breath. "When I first came to this school, I felt like I was on an alien planet. Lynn and Amy were the only two that could remind me that we were still on Earth. And when they weren't there to remind me, you were. Then, after a while, it was easy to remember that this is Earth, but it was hard to keep my head out of the clouds. It was always you who pulled me back down." She laughed nervously. "What I'm avoiding asking you is: Are you really ready to choose me over your brother?"

Kaoru sighed. "Melinda, of course I'm ready. I'll always pick you. Also, he'll get over it. One of these days, Hikaru is gonna fall in love and she's not gonna want him because he's so immature."

"She might help him grow up," Melinda said hopefully. "I helped you."

They both chuckled and leaned into each other. Kaoru slipped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She closed her eyes and tilted her head up. First, Kaoru kissed her forehead. Then, he kissed both of her eyelids. Next he kissed one of her cheeks, her nose, and then kissed her other cheek. Last, he kissed one side of her jaw, her chin, the other side of her jaw, and then he hovered over her lips.

"Love comes first," he whispered. He pressed his lips to hers and they both savored the electric feeling flowing between them.


End file.
